warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кетцалькоатль
|Особые приметы: = Сказочный гибрид райской птицы (кецаль) и змеи (коатль). Часто изображается в трех образах: *Гигантская зеленая (иногда желтая) змея с крыльями, дышащая огнем (европейцы часто сравнивают его с драконом); *Полузмея-полечеловек. Верхняя часть человеческая, нижняя - змеиная; *Человек в маске Кетцалькоатля и в роскошных нарядах |Род занятий: = Бог-демиург, создатель человека и культуры, владыка стихий, один из главных богов ацтекского пантеона и пантеонов других цивилизаций Центральной Америки |Родина: = (Империя Ацтеков) |Место действия: = (Империя Ацтеков) |Оружие: = Макуавитль, Атлатль, Текпатль, Тематлатль, Тепустопильи, Макана, Ицтопильи, Куауолольи, Макуавицочтли, Куавитль, Витсаухкуи, Трипатльсачиталь, Ацтекская коса, Тлавитольи, Тлакальуаскуавитль, Чимальи |Доспехи: = Ичкауипильи, Тлавистльи, Куакалалатльи |Способности: = Управление стихиями (способность летать, дыхание огнем (или пирокинез), управление водой, управление землей и растительностью, управление молнией), превращение в муравья, сжимание врага своим телом (в форме змеи) }}Кетцалькоатль (науат. Пернатый змей) — один из главных богов ацтекского пантеона и пантеонов других цивилизаций Центральной Америки, а также имя исторической личности. Кецаль (кетсаль, кетцаль, квезал) — небольшая птица с ярко-изумрудным оперением, которое высоко ценилось в традиционных культурах Америки. Кетцаль — древний символ свободолюбия: эта птица не живёт в неволе. Кроме того, в честь ацтекского бога получил свое имя кетцалькоатль, крупнейший представитель отряда птерозавров. Происхождение Корни культа Змея в Мезоамерике уходят в глубокую древность; первые изображения птицеподобных змей датируются периодом 1150—500 до н. э. Змея олицетворяла землю и растительность, но это было в Теотиуакане (около 150 до н. э.), где змеи были изображены с перьями кетцаля. Более детальные изображения найдены в храме Кетцалькоатля, построенном около 200 г. до н. э., на которых можно видеть гремучую змею с длинными зелеными перьями кетцаля. В Теотиуакане поклонялись Тлалоку, богу воды, в то время как Кетцалькоатль, как змея, олицетворял плодородие земли и был подчинен Тлалоку. После развития культа он стал самостоятельным. Со временем Кетцалькоатль слился с другими божествами и перенял их свойства. Кетцалькоатль часто ассоциировался с Эхекатлем, богом воздуха, олицетворяя силы природы, а также ассоциировался с утренней звездой (Венерой) (под именем Тлауискальпантекутли (Тлауицкальпантекутли)). Двойник (науаль, нагваль) и близнец Кецалькоатля Шолотль — бог вечерней звезды, планеты Венера. Ночью он переправляет через глубины подземного мира с запада на восток солнечный диск. Кетцалькоатль стал воплощением дождя, божественных вод и ветров, в то время как Тлалок был богом подземных и озерных вод, пещер и рек, а также растений. И наконец Кетцалькоатль стал одним из богов-создателей. Влияние бога Теотиуакана распространилось и на майя, которые звали его К'ук'улькан. В Шочикалько (700—900 гг. н. э.) правители стали связывать свою власть с именем Кетцалькоатля, изображения бога обрели больше человеческих черт. Со временем религию переняли тольтеки, и их правители стали использовать имя Кетцалькоатля. Тольтеки изображали Пернатого Бога человеком, обладающим божественными чертами, которые также связывают с их правителями. thumb|leftСамым известным из этих правителей был Се Акатль Накшитль Топильцин Кетцалькоатль (Один Тростник Наш Повелитель Пернатый Змей) (923—947 либо 947—1000-е гг.), легенды о котором практически неотделимы от легенд о боге. В настоящее время наиболее признанной датой появления Кецалькоатля в Туле считается 980 г. Тольтеки связали Кетцалькоатля с собственным богом, Тецкатлипокой, и сделали их равными соперниками и близнецами. В одной из легенд о Се Акатле говорится, что он считал свое лицо настолько безобразным, что отпустил длинную бороду, чтобы скрыть его, а позже стал носить белую маску. Легенда была несколько искажена, и на изображениях Кетцалькоатля часто стали изображать белобородым человеком. В псевдонаучных кругах характерную внешность Кетцалькоатля нередко трактуют как доказательство визитов европеоидных путешественников в древнюю Америку. История Кецалькоатль - или как ещё произносят его имя, Кетцалькоатль - Пернатый Змей - сказочный гибрид райской птицы (кецаль) и змеи (коатль), символ соединения вековечной мудрости с красотой и светозарностью. Он не был только ацтекским богом. Все индейские боги благополучно жили в умах у народов древних цивилизаций мексиканской земли на протяжении почти трех тысячелетий, и только в последние два столетия перед вторжением европейцев (испанцев) были приписаны ацтекам. Задолго до ацтекской, существовала другая цивилизация - ольмекская. О существовании цивилизации ольмеков учёные узнали совсем недавно. Она просуществовала около тысячи лет: ее следы обрываются в I столетии до нашей эры, когда, например, такой центр мексиканской цивилизации как Теотиуакан ещё только набирал силу. thumb Если внимательно приглядеться, то в ольмекских рисунках-глифах можно увидеть первые противопоставленные друг другу изображения ягуара и змея - символов будущего "мирового" противостояния индейских богов Тецкатлипоки и Кецалькоатля. В качестве главного божества ольмеки, всё-таки считали, очевидно, человека-ягуара - оборотня, воплощающего могущество и безжалостность сил земли и ночи. Возможно, это они же и создали в своем воображении Кетцалькоатля как противопоставление человеку-ягуару. thumb|left Когда появились первые пирамиды, пантеон индейских богов был почти полностью "сформирован", и Кецалькоатль занимал в нем не последнее, а можно сказать - одно из ведущих мест. Среди всех пирамид, многие посвящены Кетцалькоатлю - он, полагали индейцы, изобрел для них календарь, и он, превратившись однажды в муравья, выкрал из подземных кладовых зерно маиса и дал его людям. Все цивилизации имеют своё начало и конец. Чаще всего цивилизации покорялись другими народами, менее просвещёнными, но удивительно способными к ассимиляции. Как раз в то время к ослабевшим, потерявшим былое могущество городам шли племена кочевых охотников. Звали их "чичимеками" ("люди собачьего происхождения"). Некоторые из этих племен, сильно пораженные величием и былым могуществом встреченной ими культуры, пытались воспринять её достижения. К тем народам принадлежали и тольтеки. Однако и их цивилизация не долго просуществовала. И в начале второго тысячелетия тольтекские города пришли в упадок. Есть вероятность того, что они тоже не смогли противостоять натиску новых "чичимеков" - так или иначе, но к приходу ацтеков сами тольтеки уже успели превратиться в легенду. thumbБудучи обычными "чичимеками", ацтеки нанялись в услужение к колуа - потомкам тольтеков, и восприняли классический индейский пантеон как свой собственный, а потом и сами понемногу занялись дальнейшим мифотворчеством, которое шло в каноническом русле. По представлениям ацтеков, миром правили четыре Тецкатлипоки в соответствии с четырьмя сторонами света. Каждый Тецкатлипока имел и свой цвет. Главный - Черный Тецкатлипока - распоряжался рождением и смертью людей, знал все о каждом и внушал ацтекам священный ужас. Это был бог звездного неба и ночного ветра, и его земным воплощением был ягуар. Ему противостоял Белый Тецкатлипока - тот самый Кецалькоатль, Пернатый Змей, бог добра и света, защитник и благодетель людей. Красный Тецкатлипока был богом Весны, и Голубым Тецкатлипокой был не кто иной, как зловещий Уицилопочтли, воинствующий бог Солнца, чьи указания ацтеки выполняли беспрекословно. Освоив и приукрасив своими мифами индейских богов, ацтеки стали сильно тяготиться своей родословной. Впоследствии с помощью археологических подтасовок (ацтеки усердно раскапывали города тольтеков и собирали найденные там предметы искусства) им удалось убедить всех окружающих, и, прежде всего, самих себя, что они - прямые потомки строителей древних пирамид. Ацтеки полагали, что человек жил в пяти эпохах. После того, как свет Четвертого Солнца исчез с небес, закончилась предпоследняя эпоха. Боги собрались здесь, в Теотиуакане и начали спорить, кому быть пятым Солнцем. В результате этого произошло самосожжение двух богов. Первый бог, Текусистекатль, был трусливым и надменным, он прыгнул в пепел, в результате чего стал Луной. Другой бог, Нанауацин, сгорел сразу и стал Солнцем. thumb|left Затем пришли тольтеки и построили свою столицу Тулу, одним из правителей которой был Топильцин Се Акатль Кецалькоатль. Он был очень миролюбивым. Затыкал уши, когда к нему обращались по военным вопросам. Тольтекский бог научил людей пользоваться огнем для приготовления пищи. Он строил дома, учил мужчин и женщин жить как муж и жена. Пернатый Змей создал законы, открыл людям медицину и кукурузу, добыв ее с Горы Обеспечения. Он дал календарь, по которому установлена точная дата конца Пятого Солнца, 23 декабря 2012 г. И всё же, конец века Кецалькоатля положил Тецкатлипока, по одной из версий он был верховным жрецом, по другой - богом. По легенде, его подручные дали Кецалькоатлю зеркало, чтобы он посмотрел на свое дряхлеющее тело. Охватившая его печаль использовалась колдунами, которые предложили ему лекарство от старости. Кецалькоатля напоили пульке, после чего он вступил в связь со своей сестрой, нарушив тем самым все принципы, которые сам же и прививал тольтекам. Тецкатлипока же требовал приносить в жертву людей, что очень нравилось воинственным тольтекам, а затем и ацтекам. По их представлениям, обильные кровоизлияния на алтаре богов помогали отдалить конец Пятого Солнца. Они считали, что боги и люди заключили негласное соглашение о взаимной поддержке - боги дали жизнь людям, люди приносили жертвы богам, подпитывая их энергией, которая представлялась индейцам в виде газа. Считалось, что его можно добыть из головы, сердца и печени. thumb|Маска Кетцалькоатля. Самые массовые жертвоприношения начались уже при ацтеках. Практиковалось обезглавливание, сжигание, сбрасывание с большой высоты, удушение, умерщвление с помощью стрел. Ацтеки совершали крупные жертвоприношения пленных и рабов ежемесячно в центре своей столицы, Теночтитлане, на Горе Змея. Здесь поклонялись двум божествам: Тлалоку, богу Дождя и Уицилопочтли, богу войны. Но они никогда не забывали легенду о Кецалькоатле, который, уплыв на плоту из змей в 999 г. на Юкатан, обещал вернуться в год "Се Акатль", год тростникового прута, который соответствовал 1519 году. И когда появились испанцы (Кортес приплыл на континент в 1519 году), они без раздумья приняли его за Кецалькоатля. Галерея Quetzalcoatl Ehecatl.jpg Quetzalcoatl statue.jpg|Современное изображение Кетцалькоатля. Quetzalcoatl telleriano.jpg Quetzalcoatl telleriano2.jpg Picture13gd.png|Эрнан Кортес почитается ацтеками как бог Кецалькоатль. My gran quetzalcoatl d by rykyramirez-d2vt95g.jpg|Здесь и далее — фан-арт. Tezcatlipoca_vs_Quetzalcoatl_by_gureiduson.jpg|Сражение между Тескатлипокой (в центре) и Кетцалькоатлем. Mexican Samurai by Magolobo.png KingSwords Quetzalcoatl.jpg Feathered serpent dragon by hikigane-d3h9xv9.jpg Fc6b78efe98f9d2f9480a31ef3556257.jpg F1f609ca7cb27663344ffe4c4d360708-d4pbjd2.jpg|Современная интерпретация. Diego quetzalcoatl by angel corp-d5llz09.png Dibujos-de-quetzalcoatl-14976.jpg Aztec warrior of Quetzalcoatl by invader phoebe.jpg An quetzalcoatl by ederlunac-d2zw0rl.jpg 847dd2efa07764ed1a9598487bb2a766-d5cvweq.jpg 73dc35a23c096b03b59872ac26cb6268.jpg 60ab0d4d31427f297d08fc756c718a8b.jpg 3e8f72ddcce4325ce3871857c4af731c-d36j0fk.jpg Quetzalcoatl by dragonfly929-d506fl3.png Quetzalcoatl by Dragonboy99.jpg Quetzalcoatl by creativekender-d3itb5j.jpg Quetzalcoatl by AUREAWOLF666.jpg Quetzalcoatl by acidkoolaid-dqrbh1.jpg Quetzalcoatl balls by Giosuke.jpg Quetzalcoatl 2 by larrymoe2012-d38q81r.jpg Quetzalcoatl 2 0 by el grimlock.jpg Quetzalcoatl.jpg Q u e t z a l c o a t l by Fedini.jpg My gran quetzalcoatl 2010 dby rykyramirez-d2mjlao.jpg MoleskineQuetzalcoatl by Ashwings.jpg JF IIIQuetzalcoatl Deus by gureiduson.jpg GodlingQuetzalcoatl by Rowen silver.jpg Quetzalcoatl by rachez-d4id2jn.jpg Quetzalcoatl by ouiatchouan-d48n7s9.png Quetzalcoatl by Nymbryxion101.jpg Quetzalcoatl by neondragon.jpg Quetzalcoatl by NEMESIST 103.jpg|Фигурка. Quetzalcoatl by nahual4004-d3fcagn.jpg|Сражение Кетцалькоатля с воином-орлом. Quetzalcoatl by Miyuko142.jpg Quetzalcoatl by Miku hime.png Quetzalcoatl by magichissi-d4rrro3.png Quetzalcoatl by Legadema.jpg Quetzalcoatl by Kezrek.jpg Quetzalcoatl by KEileena.jpg Quetzalcoatl by kamodragoness-d3in6rp.png Quetzalcoatl by Jtumburus.jpg Quetzalcoatl by jap jap-d2nk6lw.jpg Quetzalcoatl by hawanja-d1vufbh.jpg Quetzalcoatl by Giacobino.jpg Quetzalcoatl by Elokoin.jpg Quetzalcoatl by dragonlover687-d4bq4di.jpg Priestquetzalcoatl by logart2006-d369pdf.jpg|Жрец бога Кетцалькоатля. Quetzalcoatl concept by DigitalSerrano.jpg QUETZALCOATL collab by onigiri kun.jpg Quetzalcoatl byel grimlock.jpg Quetzalcoatl by zinnia oberski.jpg Quetzalcoatl by WyvernFlames.jpg Quetzalcoatl by winglessdragon.png Quetzalcoatl by wimzicle.jpg Quetzalcoatl by weremagnus.jpg Quetzalcoatl by wcardona-d19a2d3.jpg Quetzalcoatl by varsistine-d4983sd.jpg Quetzalcoatl by vampireprincess007-d2yd7xk.jpg Quetzalcoatl by tunishaidori-d39x334.jpg Quetzalcoatl by teardropix-d3bjzsc.jpg Quetzalcoatl by tazrandus-d4ou5lo.jpg Quetzalcoatl by superbill22.jpg Quetzalcoatl by sunimo-d58fnlm.png Quetzalcoatl by shadee.png Quetzalcoatl by sayndilieich-d59liv1.jpg Quetzalcoatl by SaKaRy.jpg Quetzalcoatl by rafaelgonzalez.jpg Quetzalcoatl12.jpg Quetzalcoatl2o by shizuo kusanagi-d3l02ka.jpg Quetzalcoatl1.jpg Quetzalcoatl wip by ravenking77-d5eik9z.jpg Quetzalcoatl wip by lestat danyael-d3ivzjh.jpg Quetzalcoatl wip by hikaruga-d5bwgzt.jpg Quetzalcoatl WIP 5 by unded.jpg Quetzalcoatl vs Quetzalcoatl by Ehecatzin.jpg Quetzalcoatl The Four Pillars by TharlosSnowthorne.jpg Quetzalcoatl tempted by shi gu-d36kuxx.png Quetzalcoatl Pixel by griffling.gif Quetzalcoatl in progress by creaturesfromel.jpg Quetzalcoatl Image.jpg Quetzalcoatl hombre by mictlantectli.jpg Quetzalcoatl for your tree by mirroreyesserval-d5myrxd.jpg Quetzalcoatl demonio Basilicus.jpg Zero Quetzalcoatl logo by ZeroWhiteMonkey.png|Уроборос. Verpera and serpent by aurora stylus-d3jqo7c.jpg Uetzalcoatlby sangheili117.png Quetzalcoatlthe man from beyond the stars by darksilvania-d5nkhtc.png Quetzalcoatlteotihuacan by genzoman-d31393q.jpg Quetzalcoatl-by-Susanne-Iles.jpg Quetzalcoatl23.jpg xicohtencoatl_concept_by_ulario-d3e0a9c.jpg Источники *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кетцалькоатль *http://mesoamerica.narod.ru/ketzalcoatl.html Категория:Вымышленные личности Категория:Вымышленные личности Мексики Категория:Ацтекская мифология Категория:Персонажи из мифологии и фольклора Категория:Драконы